Love is A Beautiful Thing
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Zack wants something he might not be able to get...One-shot...R


A/N: And yet another one-shot by me..Enjoy!

Love is a beautiful thing if you think about it...I realized that while looking at Katie...I love her...It's my little secret, something I will never tell anyone about..Even if it is very obvious...Not to Katie though, she could never think that the boy who had been playing guitar beside her for five years could be deeply and madly in love with her..I don't even think she sees the hint, or maybe she just ignore's them.

_The first day I saw her was a magical day..It was the second week of fifth grade..She had just moved from Alaska..I saw her walking through the small door, into our dark and secretive classroom..She filled the room up with light..Her dark brown, almost black hair flipped gently off her shoulders, moving with her body during every step. Her full pouted lips were gently closed, not wanting to speak a word. Standing nervously at the front of the classroom, my classmates and I stared curiously at the new girl in our class.  
"Class..We have a new student today! Would you like to introduce yourself" Mrs. Dunum asked, the girl nodded  
"Hi...My name is Kaitlyn Brown..You can call me Katie thought. I just moved from Alaska" Katie quietly said  
"Alaska? Interesting..Katie you may take a seat next to..Gordon" Mrs. Dunum said, Gordon raised his hand_

_Katie walked slow and quietly over to her new seat..Her beauty amazed me, I had never been so infatuated with a girl before..I was kind of freaking myself out..Staring over at her, we locked eyes..Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with laughter, smiling sweetly at me, she turned to the front of the classroom, listening to our teacher._

In that year, the band started and we became good friends, along with the rest of the class..It really wasn't till last year that I realized I loved her..I had never had the courage to pour out my feelings..But, I did the closest thing to it by asking Katie to the semi-formal dance..We were going as "just friends"..God, It hurt me when she said that..I really don't get why she can't see it, and I am getting really ticked off because of that.

So, right now..Sitting on the red velvet couch in her living room, I glue my eyes to the sight of her walking down the staircase...Her now mid-back long hair, was curled, softly laying on her red spaghetti strapped dress..Her tan shoulder shone, where she applied glitter..Her lips look very kissable..I couldn't help but notice her long, smooth legs..One of Katie's best features..When arriving in front of me, I stood gaping at her beauty..She was even more beautiful then I had ever imagined she could be.  
"You ready?" Katie asked  
"Uh...Yeah" I said, grabbing her hand  
"Let's go then" Katie said

The star filled sky matched the them of our dance perfectly: "Shining Stars"...Arriving at the dance, I knew every guy was gaping at my beautiful date..I was almost about to tell them to not look at her or else, but I couldn't..I was still mesmerized. Sitting by my best friend, Freddy Jones and his date, Summer Hathaway, I got more time to stare..Three slow songs went by and I had still not asked Katie to dance..When the forth on came on, I finally got the guts.  
"K-Katie? Will you dance with me?" I asked  
"You're my date..Why wouldn't I?" Katie said, I smiled

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor..The song playing was: "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee...Katie's favorite song, which is probably why she wanted to dance..I nervously put my arms around her waist, her arms around my neck..We pressed our bodies closely together, so close I could feel the heat of her breath..Hear her heart pounding rapidly..Our feet slowly started to move to the rhythm of the music, I put my lips closed to her triple pierced ears and whispered my feelings.  
"Katie..I love you" I whispered

Katie pulled away quickly, a confused look on her face..Quickly facing the opposite direction from me, she ran off..She ran out of the school...Had I done something wrong? What the hell had I done wrong? I slowly walked out of the school, following her..My eyes slightly starting to water..I could still hear the song outside of the building and wished it would just fucking stop..What did I just do? Why did I just say that? I am so stupid! I need to find Katie..Starting to run, millions of memories flashed through my mind..

_Laying on the cold, wooden flooring of Katie's basement, the band sleeping around me..Katie at my side, staring t each other, smiling...The band sleepover had gone great, it had been a night none of us would never forget..Earlier we were bored, trying to think of something to play..That was until Summer came up with an idea.  
"I have a game we can play" Summer said  
"What?" I asked  
"Who's ever heard of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven?"" Summer asked  
"Why? Do you want to play it or something?" Freddy asked  
"Yeah...It would be fun..But, we can play "10 Minutes in Heaven" instead" Summer said, smirking  
" Everyone said at different times  
"Who wants to go first?" Summer asked, no one spoke or raised their hands  
"I will" Katie said, standing up  
"Okay..Zack go with her" Summer said, I stared at Summer in shock  
"M-me?" I asked, stuttering  
"Yeah, one" Katie said_

_We walked to the bathroom..Neither of us knew what to do..We were both niece seventh graders, nervous about what was going to happen..I leaned in to start, only for us to clunk heads..We started laughing hysterically, not being able to stop...Then all of a sudden I did the impossible..I planted a kiss on the bassist of my band..At first our eyes were wide open, but then they slowly started to close...Very slowly..After about two minutes, we stopped..Looking strangely at each other..We were freaked out at what had just happened, and didn't know what to do next..All we really did was: walk quietly out of the bathroom, and didn't say another word about it that night. Even though we stayed awake to look at each other's faces later that night._

I ran farther and farther..Trying to find Katie..I really had no idea where she was..But, them realized that I did know..She was at the park..I knew it..The place where we said our first words to each other...

_It was a sunny, beautiful day..One week exactly after the class had been introduced to Katie Brown..She was already good friends with Summer Hathaway, the class "factotum" and Marta Hale, the most hyper girl and class..Also the only girl who brought "Starbucks" cappuccinos to class every morning, which explained her giddiness...Katie was sitting one of the four swinsuits at the school playground, her feet dragging on the ground as she barely even swung at all..I sat on the swing on the right to her, I held out my hand when she looked at me, she gratefully took it and smiled.  
"Zack Mooneyham" I said  
"Katie Brown" Katie said, quietly  
"I know" I said  
"I know who you are too" Katie said, smiling  
"You like it here?" I asked  
"It's cool..At least I have friends..In Alaska I only had a couple" Katie said, looking at the tiny grains of sand on her shoes  
"Why?" I asked  
"I never talked to anyone..That's why I am going to talk more at this school" Katie said "I want a lot of friends"  
"I'll be your friend" I said  
"You will?" I asked  
"Yup..You're cool and really nice" I said  
"So are you" Katie said  
"Watt to go meet Freddy?" I asked, Katie's eyes grew wide  
"You're friends with him?" Katie asked  
"Yeah..Even though he tries to hide it, we're practically best friends..Actually we are" I said  
"Okay" Katie said_

_We walked over to Freddy, who was seated alone on a playground thing that looked like a UFO..I sat next to him while Katie just stood silently staring at us..I waved for her to sit down, but she declined my offer.  
"Why won't you sit?" I asked  
"Um..I don't know" Katie said, quietly  
"It's not me is it? I don't bite..I'm not rabid either..At least I think I'm not" Freddy joked, Katie laughed  
"I hope so too" Katie said  
"Sit" Freddy said  
"No..I want to do this" Katie said, starting to spin what we were sitting on_

_Freddy and I screamed in delight as Katie spun us around in multiple circles. Freddy told me later that day that he thought Katie was pretty cool, nice and cute..I nervously laughed at that..That was also the last time he mentioned it..I think he got the hint...I guess that's why he went for Summer._

Arriving at the "Horace Green Preparatory School" playground, I saw Katie sitting on the exact same swing as she had that day five years ago..I ran over and sat on the same swing I had that day also and put my hand on her shoulder, only to have it slapped away..I was now really confused.  
"What did I do wrong, Kate..I just said how I felt" I said  
"Maybe I didn't want to know" Katie said, turning to look at me

She was crying..Her mascara smeared in dark, teary lines down her usually pink and cheerful looking cheeks, her eyes looked glazed over and blank..Like she didn't know what was going on..I scratched my head, wondering what to say or do.  
"I'm sorry" I said  
"No...Don't be" Katie said  
"What do you mean? You practically said you hated me by running out of the dance like that" I said  
"No, I didn't! Zack, I was scared! I didn't know what to say or think! You just sprung it on me all of a sudden expecting me to give you an honest and true answer! Even if you didn't say more that "I Love You" I know what you were trying to do" Katie said  
"I didn't want to make you cry" I said  
"Well you did? Are you happy now?" Katie asked  
"No..Not at all..I just don't get why what I said made you run off" I said  
"Do you really want to know why? I love you too! God, I've loved you since that day when you introduced yourself and Freddy to me! I loved you even more when we play "Ten Minutes in Heaven" at my house that one night..I love you, okay?1" Katie yelled, crying hysterically

I didn't know what to say...This was the moment I had been waiting for since the first day I met her and I was silent...I didn't have a single word to mutter..Staring at Katie's eye's, gleaming from tears..I smiled..She loved me!  
"R-really?" I stuttered  
"Yeah..I love you, Zack" Katie said  
"I love you too, Katie" I said

Katie and I both slowly got up from our swings and jumped into each other's arms..We kissed, just like the kiss we shared when we played "Ten Minutes in Heaven"..But, more passionate...Dropping onto the sandy textured ground, we kissed some more, then stopped..Laughing..We laid there looking up at the stars, laughing.  
"I'm so happy this day finally came" I said  
"I've been waiting for this to happen for like forever" Katie said  
"Me too" I said

We stayed like that until the dance was over and we heard cars driving past the school, taking their children home..We then walked to Katie's house, hand-in-hand..Our hearts smiling..For we had finally found our true loves. One last memory flashed through my mind, one of the whole band...

_We had just won the "Battle of the Bands", we were in eight grade...It was the best day of our lives...At Dewey's apartment, we were celebrating: jamming out to our favorite songs, eating and talking..After a while everyone except Dewey went into Ned's bedroom and sat on the overly large bed, waiting for Tomika Hussen, our back-up singer and the person who told us to come in her, to say something.  
"So..What is it?" Alicia asked  
"You guys...We need to make a pact" Tomika said  
"What kind of a pact?' Summer asked  
"A pact saying that we will always be there for each other..Through thick and thin, till death do us part" Tomika said  
"Good idea" Freddy said  
"Anyone have a pocket knife?" Tomika asked  
"Why?" I asked  
"We need to each put a couple drops of our blood into this bowl, mix it and then drink it down" Tomika said  
"What!" I said  
"We mix it with pop too" Tomika said  
"I have a pocket knife" Freddy said, raising his knife in the air  
"Okay...Give it to me" Tomika said, Freddy gave her the pocket knife "Now..I will pass it around, starting with me...We all cut our pals and drip our blood into this bowl"_

_We did what she said, passing the knife around,e each of us cutting our palm with the knife and dripping our blood into Dewey's cereal bowl...When we were done, Tomika mixed the blood with a 12oz bottle of Mountain Dew, turning it a rusty color. I applied pressure with my fingers onto my cut palm and waiting for the bottle to be passed around, when this was done..Tomika spoke.  
"Now we are all connected..We will always be there for each other, never make one of us feel left out or unloved, because we all love each other..In a platonic way" Tomika said  
"Too bad" Freddy said, Summer hit him  
"So...It had been said" Tomika said_

It may be a weird moment, but It really means something to us...It was saying that we were connected you each other spiritually and emotionally...Katie and I must of taken that more seriously than anyone else..Because it became more and that is how it will always stay...Love is definitely a beautiful thing when you think about it.

A/N: I'm done with this one-shot! I hope you liked it! R&R and wow I guess it's pretty long too!


End file.
